


The Reason I Run

by Romanogers_Natalia



Category: Captain America Civil War
Genre: F/M, Family, Shit goes down, friends - Freeform, not so slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanogers_Natalia/pseuds/Romanogers_Natalia
Summary: She ran through the water away from him giggling while he stood in shock from the kiss. He finally got her to break he finally got her to love him back and she wasn’t running from the fact anymore. She loved him, he loved her it worked out perfectly. Except for one thing, how was the team going to react? They were still in a civil war with tony and she was on Tony's team. How was her team going to react? He had to fix it and fast.





	1. Your You and I’m Me

This was it he loved her. He saw Natasha fighting all the boys off and realized he loved her. He loved her hair, her eyes, her lips, even her body. There was no denying the love he felt for her. Steve Rogers in love with a girl from the twenty-first century was thought to be impossible but here he was in love with Natasha Romanoff of all people. One of his best friends and besides he knew Clint would get way too overprotective of her and he didn’t want her to get mad at them. So it’s decided he won’t tell Clint-he wants to live to tell Nat he loves her. He has to tell her he loves her. But if he told her her response would be “Love is for children Steve” she believes she's not capable of loving anything except for her cat Liho. She loves that cat more than anything and it loves her but of course, Liho hates Steve and Steve hates Liho.   
It’s really a circle of hate and Nat thinks it’s hilarious so does everyone else. They will never be able to laugh about Steve and Liho again. They all hate each other I mean Nat and Wanda are getting fed up and Steve was seriously regretting kissing Sharon I mean come on she's not even that pretty anyways. Now here comes the hard part. Getting to Nat the fighting has stopped and Nat is at home I mean it’s Christmas. Steve has never been to Nat's house but needs to find it and fast. WAIT, Clint knows where she lives but how will he figure it out without raising suspicion? Perfect he’ll just subtly ask if anyone knows where someone from starks team lives and his first example would be Natasha genius.  
“So anyone know where someone from starks team might live like say, Natasha?” Steve asked as subtlety as possible so he wouldn’t raise suspicion   
“Yeah, why?” Clint asked confused as to why the captain was asking a stupid question like that, of course, he knew where someone from starks team lived.   
“I just thought that maybe we could convince one of them to give up the information about what they’re planning,”   
“Alright but any harm comes to Nat and I’ll kill you got that?” Steve nodded scared of what the archer could do to him. Steve knows the consequences of hurting Nat he really does I mean everyone could only imagine what would happen if Clint got his hands on Banner


	2. We Kinda Kidnapped Her

Two days later and they finally went to go get Nat but Clint insisted that Steve stay behind. He heard the front door open and someone struggling as Clint yelled at them too- “Stay still Goddamnit!” they then responded with a “NO” it was Nat! “But if you let me go maybe I’ll let you live yeah?”   
“Sorry man but no” Sam told her   
“Damn” was all she said then “STEVE!” he held out his arms as she ran to give him a hug only to be held back by Bucky “Really Barnes I don’t think to give a hug is a threat”  
“Pat her down”was all he said but before anyone could she snapped at Scott “touch me and I WILL make you regret it” he stepped back hands in the air “Guys” Steve said “ She’s just going to give me a hug chill okay?” they all nodded and let her go but as she hugged him she whispered in his ear “can I talk to you alone?” he simply nodded and brought her to his bedroom  
“What’s up?” he asked as she started saying “Let me go please I don’t know what their plans are. They won't tell me anything after I let you and Bucky go” he looked at her with sad eyes as she pleaded with him to let her go. “I'm sorry but I can't Nat” was all he said and her stone cold facade was back up again “you don't believe me do you?” She asked   
“Of course I believe you, Natasha but-” she cut him off “Oh so it's Natasha now instead of Nat or Tash or Tasha Jesus Christ Steve let me go home” they heard the door open and the only thing going through his mind at that moment was “oh shit I'm dead now” before Clint said “Nat we aren't letting you go no matter how many times you beg me or Steve” she fixed him with a hard glare and said “fuck you” and stormed out leaving them to call after her retreating figure, Steve sighed “she's gonna be a handful isn't she Clint?”  
“Yeah she is”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thank you so much for reading comments are much appreciated 
> 
> -Love Abbie💖💜


End file.
